


It's in the way...

by cassiandameron



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s when Steve realizes Malia wasn’t the only person they lost that day.</p><p>----</p><p>Short drabble from Steve's POV of the events after Malia dies and the state of his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the way...

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is much appreciated!

It’s the way he always smells like sunshine and freshly baked bread. It’s the way Danny smiles, all angled and sarcastic. It’s in the way he throws his hands and body into a conversation. It’s in all of these things and past them that you can see. The worry around his mouth as he forces a smile. The way his hands push a little too hard and his words move a little too fast that you can hear him. Truly hear him. The way his eyes always fall on Chin, these are all the ways Steve knows he lost. Lost Danny. But he can’t find it in himself to be bitter. Because of the way Danny chews at his lip, he knows Danny needs him. With Chin so clogged up in the memories of Malia, Danny stands alone. They both know it. Danny won’t ever get what he wants. Steve won’t either. But he’ll do his best to be what Danny needs. And maybe Danny won’t let him. He shrugs out of Steve’s comforting touches, stares out the window instead of Steve’s eyes. Danny doesn’t come over anymore. Neither does Chin.

That’s when Steve realizes Malia wasn’t the only person they lost that day.

It’s in the way Chin doesn’t really look at anything more. The way he doesn’t bother with the extra things, like smiling, laughing, Friday drinking nights, sleeping, eating, _Danny_. The way he’s become all straight answers and no dry wit. It’s in the way his life has become work and work is his life. The way Kono always looks sad and aloof, side-eyeing her cousin willfully. As if her will could force his heart to beat.

So, Steve watches. He worries because he knows if something doesn’t happen soon he’s going to lose them. Malia took Chin with her and Chin’s dragging Danny down too. It’s in the way they start snapping at each other. It’s in the way Kono can’t stand being in the room with Chin. The way Chin always looks you in the eye but there’s nothing there. And the way Danny keeps talking and talking but never says a thing. The way Steve’s drowning, desperate to keep Danny- his team- himself- afloat.

It’s in the way his team is falling apart.


End file.
